1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical compounds of the type called nucleosides as produced by chemical synthesis and includes various processes and intermediates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coformycin is a substance found and isolated from culture broth of Nocardia interforma and Streptomyces kaniharaensis SF-557 which are formycin-producing strains and has interesting biological and physiological activities. Namely, coformycin alone has no antibiotic activity as such, but exhibits a strong synergistic activity with formycin in inhibiting the growth of bacteria. [see Scientific Reports of Meiji Kaisha, 9, 17 and 22 (1967)] and remarkably inhibits the enzymatic deamination reaction of formycin and adenosine [see H. Umezawa et al., Journal of Antibiotics, Ser. A. 20, 227 (1967)]. Therefore, coformycin is very important not only in the analysis of the cause of diseases relevant to nucleic metabolism, but also in the chemotherapy of certain diseases.